Encarcelado
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: Kaito no está en su casa el día de su cumpleaños, más tarde aparece en clase claramente exhausto y aparecen policias para arrestarle, ¿qué hará Aoko?


**Hola, este es mi tercer fanfic en esta web, y el primero de Magic Kaito, es que si he escrito uno de DC, necesitaba escribir uno sobre el que considero el mejor trabajo del mismo autor, (¿sirve esto como disclaimer?), bueno por si acaso, todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Creo que traduciré este fic al inglés (para tener más adeptos), y como también se incluyen como personajes de DC lo colgaré allí (todo esto lo digo por si alguien con mucha idea de inglés me puede ayudar, yo leyéndolo lo entiendo, pero no sé como irá escribiéndolo)**

**Bueno, y yo soy de esas personas a las que no les gusta mucho narrar en general o cambiar de protagonista, así que la narradora es Aoko, típico, lo sé.**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kaito, estoy muy emocionada, estoy segura de que le encantará mi regalo, por eso voy a ir a buscarlo a su casa para ir juntos a clase, sí, ya sé que lo hacemos siempre, pero hoy con más motivo, cumple 18, eso significa que ya es adulto **(como dije en un fic anterior, no es que tenga mucha idea sobre cultura japonesa, así que por favor, corregidme si esa no es la mayoría de edad allí, gracias)** y por lo tanto que tiene total responsabilidad sobre sus actos, al pensar así no puedo evitar reírme, quiero decir, ¿Kaito siendo responsable?, ¿el mismo Kaito que se dedica a inventar trucos para poder ver de que color son mis bragas?, vamos, eso nunca sucederá. He llegado hasta la vivienda de los Kuroba, toco el timbre y la madre de Kaito me abre la puerta **(me parece increíble que desaparezca imprevisiblemente a partir del segundo capítulo, así que yo supongo que ella de hecho siempre está allí).**

-Hola Aoko,-me saluda-¿has venido a buscar a Kaito?, que pregunta, claro que sí, pero no está en casa, no llegó ayer, estoy preocupada.

Al oír eso salió mi carácter, por decirlo de alguna manera, justiciero.

-¿Ha avisado ya a la policía?- le pregunto preocupada-mi padre…

-No puedo avisarles.-me corta.

-¿Por qué?

-No soy yo quién debe decírtelo. Pero probablemente esta tarde ya lo sepas.

La conversación se termina y yo reanudo el camino al instituto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Kaito?, estoy preocupada por él, pero las palabras de su madre han aislado un poco la preocupación para dar lugar a la intriga, ¿por qué narices no puede avisar a la policía?, ¿es que Kaito tiene algo que ocultar?, no lo creo posible, no es una mala persona, claro que cómo iba el mejor amigo de alguien sospechar que una de las personas en las que más confía tiene un oscuro secreto, es algo simplemente incoherente. No, simplemente tratando de imaginarle haciendo algo malo, como robar, me resulta imposible. Llego a la entrada del instituto donde hay un gran alboroto, mayor de lo normal, la priera en dirigirse a mí, para mi sorpresa, es Akako.

-¿Dónde está Kaito?-me pregunta.

-No lo sé, ¿para qué le quieres?

-Necesito avisarle de algo que he visto.

-Cuando le vea se lo hará saber.- le digo.

Que envidia me da esa chica, es como perfecta, o sin el cómo, no sé como Kaito no la sigue como un perrito faldero, igual que el resto de chicos, aunque tampoco me desagrada eso.

A media mañana aparece un exhausto Kaito en clase.

-Perdón por el retraso.-dice para luego sentarse.

-Bien, que no se repita Kuroba.

Al acabar la clase me dirijo al pupitre de Kaito.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto entre enfadada y preocupada.

-Te lo contaré luego, ¿vale?

-Está bien.-le digo aunque no termino de creerle.

Justo al acabar de decir esto veo como mi padre, acompañado por algunos de sus subordinados, bueno en realidad unos diez, irrumpe en la clase, todos nos quedamos callados observándole, preguntándonos que pasa.

-Es él.-dice mi padre señalando a Kaito.

A continuación cinco de los policías le rodean mientras los otros aíslan al resto de la clase, veo como uno de ellos le coloca unas esposas mientras otros le sujetan.

-En los pies también, es muy peligroso.-indica mi padre, cuando Kaito está totalmente apresado mi padre se planta delante de su cara, con la faceta más severa y llena de decepción que jamás le he visto, y dice de forma que todos podamos oírle perfectamente- Kaito Kuroba, quedas arrestado, estas acusado de robo bajo la identidad secreta de Kaito Kid **(y blah, blah, blah. Eso lo digo yo, no Aoko, ella no es así)**.

Veo como se lo llevan así sin más, no acepto ni niego nada, solo estoy en shock, no todos los días ves a tu mejor amigo, y probablemente más que eso, ser arrestado acusado de ser uno de los delincuentes más buscados, además, hoy es su cumpleaños. Poco a poco empiezo a ser consciente de lo que me rodea, Keiko me está sacudiendo el hombro.

-Aoko, Aoko-me llama, finalmente la miro, demostrándole que la escucho-vale, menos mal que has vuelto en ti, llevas un minuto sin dar respuesta alguna.

Mi cabeza sigue en estado de shock, pero logro concentrarme lo suficiente como para articular unas palabras.

-¿K-ka-kaito e-es…?-nada más, no puedo decir nada más.

Noto como mis ojos se inundan hasta desbordarse dejando caer lo que les sobra.

-Siéntate-me pide Keiko, le hago caso-Tranquilizate un poco, no pienses.

Lo intento, pero no puedo, si Kaito es Kid, se supone que tengo que odiarle, pero solo logro sentir una tremenda repulsión hacia mi padre por arrebatármelo de mi lado. Nada más.

No sé cómo he llegado a casa, pero como no hay nadie he encendido el televisor, para aclarar dudas. Están pasando el reportaje, mi padre hablando sobre la cámara que habían colocado para gravar en la oscuridad, y a continuación, las imágenes de un hombre anciano que se convertía en Kaito, para luego transformarse en Kid, estaba claro, no había error posible, Kaito era el infame ladrón, no, Kaito es el infame ladrón, pero aún así sé que no es malo, le conozco desde siempre, y por muy infantil que sea no es un criminal, sé que suena raro, ahora que se ha descubierto toda la verdad, pero yo sé que él no lo haría si no hubiese un buen motivo.

Por eso me decido a preguntarle a la madre de Kaito, sé que ella lo sabe, así que salgo de casa, con nuevos ánimos, porque sé que voy a conocer una faceta de Kaito nueva, y hasta ahora he amado cada una de ellas.

Lo que no sabía al salir de casa es que una nube de periodistas estarían a las afueras de la casa, consigo abrirme paso a duras penas, hasta que alcanzo la puerta, hago sonar el timbre a la vez que grito.

-Sra. Kuroba, soy Aoko.

Unos segundos más tarde ella me abre la puerta ligeramente y me introduzco por ella, tras ello la vuelve a cerrar con candado rápidamente.

-Hola Aoko, supongo que ya te has enterado.-dice algo resignada.

-Sí, pero no me importa, solo quiero saber por qué.

-Es por Tooichi, no fue un accidente lo que le mató, le asesinaron mientras era Kid para poder conseguir una joya con no sequé poder, Kaito intentaba encontrar esa joya y destruirla para vengarle. **(Lo sabe todo porque a mí me da la gana, y soy yo quien lo escribe, ¿algún problema?, esto lo digo en plan mal rollo pero bromeando)**

-¿Dónde guarda su disfraz?-le pregunto con una absurda idea en la cabeza.

Ella me lleva hasta el escondrijo detrás del cuadro y yo empiezo a disfrazarme con el atuendo del delincuente, acto seguido me dispongo a hacer la mayor locura de mi vida, o quizá solo la primera mayor gran locura de mi vida, me coloco un abrigo grande por encima del disfraz y voy a la comisaría, dónde sé que está Kaito, con mi cara al descubierto consigo acceder a la zona de arrestados, allí me pongo de nuevo el monóculo y el gorro y me quito el abrigo dejando al descubierto el traje del ladrón. Me pongo a buscar a kaito, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, el me mira.

-¿Aoko?-dice extrañado.

-Schh.- le indico- no sé como sacarte de aquí, pero te he traído todo lo que he encontrado en, ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿guarida quizá?

-Pero, no entiendo…-empieza a decir.

-No hace falta que entiendas, solo haz.- le digo mientras le empiezo a dar juguetitos extraños. Después de diez minutos de confusión con cartas volando y bombas de humo nos encontramos a salvo en un almacén abandonado.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-me pregunta.

-Es tu cumpleaños, tenía que darte tu regalo, y no pensaba hacerlo a través de las rejas de la cárcel.-le digo.

-Sigo sin entenderte Aoko.

-Toma. -le digo tendiéndole un sobre, yo sé lo que contiene cuando lee la nota:

"_Sé que me quieres, pero hay una cosa que tú no sabes, y eso es lo que te voy a regalar, ese conocimiento: también yo te quiero. Es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él."_

Tras leerlo me mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a vivir una vida disfrazada huyendo de la ley? ¿Huyendo de tu propio padre?-me pregunta.

-Si es contigo, sí.-le respondo sinceramente.

-Te quiero.-me dice.

-Yo también te quiero.-le digo.

Y tras eso nos fundimos en un eterno beso.

**Mina: Puagh, dios que cosa más cursi, por dios me va a dar algo, ¿de verdad he escrito yo esto? Me odio a mí misma.**

**Buho (consciencia de Mina, como pepito a pinocho): No debes odiarte a ti misma, ¿que no ves que sino la historia estaba como incompleta?**

**Mina: También podría haber acabado matando a alguien.**

**Buho: Sí, tienes razón, pero tu corazón necesitaba demostrar que es humano.**

**Mina: Anda calla, que voy a echar una pota rosa con la que se podrán decorar las paredes de la casa.**

**Mina-the-owl (las dos entidades juntas, las creadoras de historias, y algo menos locas que Mina): Solo quería decir (por aquello de la cultura general), que mi nick viene de la mitología griega antigua, mina es minerva, nombre romano de la diosa Atenea, que siempre aparecía con una lechuza (búho) llamada Eulen. **

**Y una petición: reviews.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
